Scott Sowers
Scott Sowers (born November 5, 1963) is an American actor. He is probably best known for his roles as Detective Parker in the late 1990s ABC series Cracker and for his role as Stanley Kowalski on stage in A Streetcar Named Desire. He established the Signature Theatre Company in 1991, and the following year he won the LA Dramalogue Award for Performance for his role as the colonel in "A Few Good Men" at the Shubert Theatre. In film he has played some notable minor roles, such as a mercenary in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995), a prison guard in Dead Man Walking (1995), and a condemned man in True Grit (2010). Aside from numerous dramatic readings for audiobooks, Sowers has also provided his voice for videogames such as Batman: Dark Tomorrow (2003), Manhunt 2 (2007) and Homefront (2011). Background and stage work He began as a stage actor, and in 1989 New York Magazine praised his "excellent" performance as Starns in the play Heathen Valley. In 1991 he established the Signature Theater Company with James Houghton. In 1992 the Chicago Sun-Times noted Sowers's "formidable colonel" in a stage production of A Few Good Men at the Shubert Theatre. The production later went on a national tour which won him the LA Dramalogue Award for Performance. In 1996, Sowers played Will Masters on stage in a Broadway production of Bus Stop. In 2004 he played Stanley Kowalski, a major character in A Streetcar Named Desire at Studio 54 in New York City which he was praised for, |date=9 July 2004|accessdate=18 June 2014}} although the following year John C. Reilly played the part and Sowers played the more minor part of Steve. In 2007 he appeared on Broadway in "Inherit the Wind". With the Ensemble Studio Theatre, Sowers appeared in productions of "Matthew and the Pastor’s Wife", "Lenin’s Embalmers", "Princes of Waco", "Lucy" and "Hand to God". He has also appeared on stage in the Wilma Theater of Philadelphia, the Long Wharf Theater of New Haven, Connecticut in 2003, the Actor's Theater of Louisville, the Baltimore Center Stage, and the Oslo Festival in Norway. In September 2012 he appeared at the Valborg Theatre of Appalachian State University in "Romulus Linney ... Back Home in the Mountains: A Tribute to Romulus Linney". |accessdate=18 June 2014}} Film and television roles Sowers starred in the 1995 Steven Seagal film Under Siege 2: Dark Territory as one of the mercenaries, and has played detectives and police officers in various films and television series, including Cracker, where he played Detective Parker from 1997 to 1999, and a prison guard in the 1995 film Dead Man Walking. He appeared in A Season for Miracles (1999) and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He also made an appearance in Erin Brockovich in 2000. In 2009 he portrayed Uncle Drake in the TV series Get Hit. This was followed by a role as Joseph Earl Dinler in the "Anastasia" episode of Boardwalk Empire in 2010. In 2010 he also played an unrepentant condemned man in the acclaimed True Grit opposite Jeff Bridges. In 2013 he had a minor role as Russo in an episode of the CBS series Blue Bloods. Other work Sowers has done dramatic readings for audiobooks, and provided voice characterization for the short documentary film "An American Synagogue". California Bookwatch praised Sowers's "dramatic prowess which translates well to audio as he tells of a police chief forced into identifying a dead woman". |date=1 May 2006|accessdate=18 June 2014}} In 2003 he provided the voice of Victor Zsasz for the videogame Batman: Dark Tomorrow, and in 2011 he provided the voice of Arnie in the videogame Homefront. References External links * *Scott Sowers audiobook titles at Amazon.com Category:American male stage actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Virginia